Honey Bee (Joker x OC)
by RedMonster111
Summary: Nadine, mostly reserved girl, goes out for a single night with her friends. The Joker was only taking care of business and she got in the way of that. How much fun will he have playing games with the new toy? (Originally a One Shot, but turned into a series, please review!)
1. Chapter 1

The music was deafening. Nadine hadn't expected it to be quite so popping. It was a Thursday night for god's sake, didn't these people have work?

"I really don't know about this, you guys," she said for the tenth time tonight. They all groaned in unison. They all grumbled under their breath and grabbed her wrists and made her keep walking. This time, they weren't even going to try to make her go peacefully.

Getting her dressed was an even more impossible task. Her closet had been very plain. Plain tees, some shorts and tights… there was a wide variety of sweatshirts to choose from. That was until Amanda, the snobby blonde that originally didn't even want to invite her, noticed a box in the bottom of the closet. What she found was a surprise, not even she had things like these. She pulled out dress after dress, each one skimpier than the last. All the girls in the group had screeched and all pulled out their favorite for her.

It was difficult for her to choose which one she would wear. All the dresses were in a box for a reason. They had belonged to her older sister, who had died a few years prior. She was always out and partying, so her dress supply was through the roof. Nadine hadn't even thought about the dresses since she put the box there. After a few minutes of trying them on and seeing which ones actually fit, she decided to wear the vibrant blue one with a black lace over the front half. It was skintight and strapless. She put on a leather jacket to have some sort of modesty. Nadine had never actually worn these in public.

Nadine, with her new found friends, decided that they would go to a club tonight and just party. They decided to go here, because they didn't even need their fake IDs. No one cared if you were under age. Not even the bouncers. It was strange, and Nadine didn't trust that. How could a place not card, and still be open. It was weird and sketchy.

"Guys, seriously! I just need a-" she ripped her wrists out of their grasps, "a second!" she turned around and went into an alley right next to the club.

She heard them grown, and leave. Although one of them stayed behind to make sure she wasn't alone. She ignored their annoyed sighs and skid her back down against the wall until her almost bare ass was on the dirty ground.

"Why is this such a big deal? You're going to have fun!" exclaimed Raphael.

He knelt down to meet her gaze. Nadine rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. Not even she knew what the problem was. She had gone to a club before, but it was for 18+, there wasn't any alcohol. And this place… she just had a bad feeling. Something horrible would happen… she just couldn't go inside. Not yet.

Raphael groaned and sat next to her. Nadine took the chance to glance at him. He was wearing a simple black wife-beater with black jeans. His arm facing her was covered in tattoos, running from his wrist to the edge of his neck. The other arm was bare, but Nadine suspected that there were many more, hidden form the eye. His wavy black hair was gelled into a nice arrangement that kept stray hairs out of his eyes. His brown eyes were staring at nowhere in particular. He was probably contemplating how to get this annoying girl into the club without making a scene.

"I'm sorry." Nadine admitted. She wasn't completely heartless, she felt bad that he was waiting for her. She was grateful, she wouldn't want to be out here alone anyway. She didn't where she was in gotham, she hardly even made her way into this city.

"Don't worry. Just… what is the problem? Maybe I can help you." he said, his eyes staying on the building in front of them.

Raphael wasn't usually the type of guy to wait on a girl with cold feet, but something was different about Nadine. She seemed so sure of herself until she was put in the spot. She was the type of girl that sat alone in between classes and studied. But that didn't mean she was antisocial exactly. She just seemed uninterested in everyone else when she was focussing. And her long brown curly hair made its way all the way down her back. She was a unique person. Beautiful, but reserved. It made him curious.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place, that's all. I just need to shake the feeling. You can go inside… I'll be fine." she explained, running her hands through her hair, pushing it back.

Raphael chuckled and said, "Yeah right, you'd either run or get kidnapped. Come on, I promise everything will be okay, alright?"

Nadine looked over to him, her contacts making him perfectly visible. She breathed in deep and decidedly stood up. Her wedges were difficult to balance on, but she was able to get the hang of it. Raphael smiled and stood up with her. He grabbed her hand and guided her to the line. They had managed to get in front of most of the line because their friends hadn't even made it inside yet.

They all greeted them, surprised to see that they had stayed.

"We thought you finally took off and dragged Raphael with you," said Amanda, who was staring at her with daggers in her pupils.

Nadine noticed two of the others in their group roll their eyes, which only made her smile. Nadine had only just gotten to know this particular group of friends. Most of them she hadn't minded, but she can't even remember most of their names.

"Nope, I'm going for it," she said, breathing in deeply. She looked up at the club's neon and obnoxious sign.

Rachel, Raphael's twin, had asked him a bunch of questions in 'private' but Nadine had learned how to listen without looking like it. She was questioning him about her, making sure they didn't do anything in the dirty alley. Raphael repeatedly explained to her that nothing happened, but she didn't look like she was buying it.

Rachel was just as gorgeous as her brother, her black hair was cut at the shoulders and her face was speckled with freckles. It was literally the female version of Raphael. Obviously, she was a protective young woman.

Amanda, the tall blonde wearing pink stilettos and an equally as pink dress only stared ahead of them. Somehow, she had managed to get a dress even shorter than Nadine's. Her black fishnet leggings made her legs even longer. Nadine was always sort of jealous of women like this, but she managed to find Amanda's flaw. Her personality was a bitch. Literally.

"Oh my god, finally! Can you please let me in?" she asked the bouncer as soon as she got to the front.

The bouncer glared, but that didn't stop Amanda from telling him what she thought. The bouncer was still taller than her, and probably weighed more than 300 pounds. All muscle. Nadine had always thought that they were only in movies, but these bouncers were actually huge. She kept her mouth shut and let Amanda speak for them. Eventually, they were allowed inside, and Nadine swears she saw the bouncer smile. Probably happy to not have to hear Amanda talk anymore. If only now Nadine could be granted the same comfort. .

Stepping into the club was also from a movie. There were lights everywhere, Nadine couldn't pin one color down long enough because it would change. The floor was black tile, the dance floor was a series of color changing tiles. Surrounding the dance floor was light stands with strobes. Nadine was sure that she would a seizure if she stared too long. She followed the dancefloor to the glass cage where two girls were dancing with each other. It seemed they were the main attraction. There was a DJ on the stage, but he wasn't as interesting as the pair of exotic dancers. Her eyes continued wandering over and saw a type of VIP area, surrounded by beads dangling from the ceiling. She saw many large men in there, but no one special in particular. She shrugged and decided to stay clear of there.

Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bar. The bartender was wearing only red suspenders to cover her abnormally large breasts and a skirt. Her face was bruised, and she had piercings in almost every place that could be pierced. Her tattoos were like cartoons on her skin, they danced from her waist line to the bottom of her chin. She looked like she had a lot of stories, but that was another time, Nadine decided. Not that she would ever come here again.

She ordered a simple fruit flavored drink in a martini glass. The pink drink, topped with salt on the rim and a purple umbrella, tasted amazing. She could tell that the drink was strong. Raphael had tried to talk to her, but the music was so loud, she could barely understand him before he gave up and ordered a few shots for their group.

Nadine rolled her eyes, but continued taking shots with everyone, one after another. Finally, after they had all been satisfied, they decided to go onto the dance floor. Nadine instantly felt uncomfortable. There were so many people, so many bodies that would be touching her. But, to fight herself, she breathed in deep and took another sip of her drink before following them.

At first, she was uncomfortable, being shoved back and forth between random bodies, but eventually she had learned the flow. If she was pushed behind her, she would roll her body into the person in front of her, and vise versa. She had always had good dancing instincts, as far as she knows anyway. Amanda had already gotten lost in the eyes of someone who had two teardrops tattooed on his face. She watched them, Amanda's arms were around his neck, while his face was in her neck, kissing and licking it. While nibbling on his ear, he bit even harder into her neck. .

"Enjoying the show?" Raphael whispered in her ear.

Shocked, Nadine turned and punched him in the tattooed arm. He laughed and looked at her in a certain way. Instantly, Nadine felt the vibe and was deciding whether or not she was interested. Although the alcohol in her system confused her. He was hot, she knew that, and she definitely felt some sort of connection, but she didn't want to be one of those girls who did things like Amanda in public. She had class, and she kept her smile innocent. She told him that she would be right back.

Nadine needed a moment to relax. She walked away from the dance floor and rested her shoulder against a wall. She felt almost too close to the VIP area, but far enough to not be truly noticed.

Nadine watched her friends from afar, and noticed Raphael looked in her direction every few minutes. The rest of them hadn't even noticed she left. These people seemed harmless enough, she hadn't ever been around people who really enjoyed the party life. Now, Nadine wasn't a saint. She had experimented and had her fun in high school. She felt that, now she was living alone and taking care of herself, she had to become more responsible. That meant dropping people who, as far as she could see, was going down the wrong path.

"Please, sit, have a drink."

Suddenly, a man's voice caught her attention. His voice, alone, was intriguing. It was high pitched, but still constant. She didn't turn her head, for fear of being noticed. Now, she was eavesdropping. She secretly loved being able to be a fly on the wall if she needed to. After a few moments, everyone was silent.

"You owe me, sweet cheeks." said the man, with a strange inverted laugh following. His booming voice almost made Nadine jump.

"Please, you know I'll get you back. I'm loyal as all hell!" replied a woman, her voice completely unrecognizable.

Another inverted laugh, "'I'll get you back', you're adorable. Truth is, sugar, that I'm tired of your business anyway. It's lost its funk!"

Who the hell was this guy? Nadine wondered to herself, she decided that he must be some gangster who had been dealing drugs… or other services. Nadine's first instinct was to leave and forget everything she heard. But… her curiosity was the death of her, always had been. She decided to stay and listen, she wanted to know the woman's outcome.

"But Mr.-"

"'But Mr.', 'But Mr.' 'But Mr.'" he was mimicking her, Nadine chuckled to herself, and imagined the woman's face being completely dumbfounded.

"Shut up, girl. I'm tired of you. You'll be leaving now," his voice changed so dramatically, once humorous suddenly changed to demented in an instant.

It sent a chill down Nadine's spine. She heard the girl get pulled away, and her screaming and thrashing about. She heard the man give orders to 'keep her quiet and to not make a mess'.

Nadine blinked and pushed herself off the wall before returning to her friends. She glanced behind her for a moment without thinking. The lights had been dimmer in that area, so she could only see two piercing blue eyes. Nadine sucked in air and turned back around.

Her friends were at the bar again, relaxing after dancing and probably drinking some more. Nadine felt the need to drink something, after everything that she just heard.

Raphael immediately noticed that she wasn't her confident self anymore, and asked her what was wrong now.

To avoid any problems, Nadine decided to keep it to herself. Whatever she had heard, she hadn't seen anything. She would remain blameless for whatever had happened. The only thing she saw was those piercing blue eyes. Not even his face was visible in the bad lighting.

"Nothing… I'm just tired, ya know?" she said, shrugging her shoulder as if it was nothing.

Nadine breathed in and dared look back at the VIP area. She was hesitant and made it look like she wasn't actually looking, but of course her curiosity was a bitch. As slowly as she could, she looked, and saw that it was completely empty. Not even the bodyguards were there anymore. Nadine looked around, searching for the eyes, but couldn't find them. After some hindsight, she decided that was better than finding them and then having to actually speak to them.

They all continued to dance, Raphael trying to get closer and closer to Nadine, and she, having a few more shots, had welcomed it. She wasn't grinding on him, but it was obvious that he was her partner right now. He looked surprised, which caused Nadine to smirk. She liked surprising people with her forwardness sometimes. She wasn't one to react without a care, but tonight, this club, and all the fruity drinks, had moved her body and make it sway to the music.

The lights were giving her a headache, and she finally told Raphael that she needed to sit down. He offered to join her, but she had planned to light a smoke, and didn't want to deal with his or any of their judgement towards her 'awful' habit. She explained to him that she was just going to go right outside in the alley. He let her go, unwillingly, he knew she was going to go either way and without him.

When she was finally outside, she felt the full force of the drinks she had consumed. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time. Maybe it was her head that was heavy and her body that was light? Either way, she turned the corner and stumbled onto the ground and pulled out a cigarette. She stared at it for a moment and she could swear she saw heaven. Drinks made her want to smoke constantly. Unfortunately, this was the only one she had brought.

She sighed and lit the tobacco and laid her head against the brick wall of the club. The nicotine instantly relaxed her head. She could still hear the music that she had just been dancing to through the walls. She closed her eyes and imagined her and Raphael together. They would be the picture perfect couple. But that was the problem, wasn't it? It was picture perfect, there wouldn't be any surprise, no excitement. It would be boring and Nadine just couldn't deal with the stereotypical romance. Even when she was a child, she longed for adrenaline and excitement.

"Nasty nasty habit of yours," exclaimed an all too recognizable voice.

Nadine snapped her eyes open and saw the eyes. They were accompanied by pale/white skin and a creepy wide red grin. His hair was perfectly slicked back and a vibrant green. The green hair was the most iconic thing she had witnessed. It was the Joker.

"What? Don't want my company?" he frowned, making him look scary.

And that's what she was. Scared out of her mind. She couldn't stop her mouth from dropping in awe. There were no words to describe it. She had heard of him through the news, but she hadn't actually thought she would ever speak to him! Especially when she was drunk outside a sleazy club. Although, in hindsight, where else would this madman retire at the end of the day?

"I… No, please, um, I'm Nadine… sir," she said, holding out her hand to shake his.

Nadine automatically scolded herself. Why would she tell him her name? But, still, she plastered a terrified yet welcoming smile.

He laughed and swung his cane to push her hand down. It was gentle, but she was sure there was meaning behind not wanting to shake her hand. She didn't question it and he didn't bother to explain.

"Sir, is not my name. You, my pretty, can call me Mr. J. Now what is a girl…" after over her body, he corrected himself, "woman, like you, doing out here all alone?" he sat on his heels, getting to her level. "You might have some crazy person talk to you."

She felt her lip tremble while he inched forward. "I don't want to smoke in front of my friends… they wouldn't-uh- approve of it, I guess."

"Wouldn't want to upset the whole social scene, now would you?" he chuckled, "I can be your true friend, Nadinnne," he growled her name.

She didn't have anything to say to that. She didn't particularly want to be his friend, but she was sure that their definitions were completely different. He was still so close to her, she could smell the club on him. He smelled like musk and some sort of nasty old cologne.

"You know, friends like to share secrets… Want to hear one of mine?" he smiled, revealing his silver grill.

He was like something out of a movie. His face had Damaged written across the top of it in beautiful calligraphy and anther J written below his eye. She couldn't even imagine the rest of his body. He was a piece of art.

Nadine slowly nodded her head, "yes," without thinking about it.

He quietly growled and his face turned from happy to angry. His hand dropped the cane and grabbed her thick hair behind her left ear and pulled her closer to him. His cheek was on her's and it was… hot. Like he had a fever.

He leaned his mouth in closer to her ear and whispered, "If you ever tell anyone about what you witnessed, it'll be the last thing you say."

Nadine's chest had tightened and she felt cold wash over her body. The heat from his cheek was the only warm part of her. Her lungs had turned into glass and she was so delicate with breathing. She felt like the air was being sucked out of her.

"I didn't see anything, Mr. J. You don't have to worry about me," she whispered back.

He tightened the grip on her hair and pulled himself away as if he was disgusted with her. His face was calmer as he stood, but she could feel the intensity of his warning still.

"Nadine!" she heard Raphael yell as he rounded the corner.

Nadine couldn't take her eyes off of the Joker, but he turned to stare at her companion.

"Oh is this one of your little friends, Nadine?" the Joker laughed as Raphael looked between the both of them.

The Joker picked up his cane and looked down at the curly haired girl beneath him. He smiled and reached his hand out to help her up. She stared at it for a moment before accepting it. She hadn't even realized her cigarette had died out while it was still between her two fingers.

"Friends also like to give gifts, my dear Nadine. I hope you'll accept mine," said the Joker who was staring at Raphael like a meal. Although, it wasn't exactly an option.

"Of course, sir- I mean, Mr. J," she had said as she looked up to him.

He pulled out a piece of tinfoil from his pocket which concealed a small piece of paper with a clown face printed on top of it. Nadine finally looked at Raphael, who was still staring at the Joker, as if he was a roadside show.

"Stick out your tongue, pretty," ordered Mr. J.

Nadine did as she was told, not knowing what he could possibly be giving her. She assumed it was a drug, but it's not as if she could tell him no.

The Joker placed the clown tab on the bottom of her tongue and told her to swallow it in 2 minutes. It didn't taste like anything in particular, it was just cardboard. She was beginning to think that he might be messing with her, that this was only an experiment to him. At least, that is what she hoped.

"What… what did you give her?" asked Raphael, finally finding his voice.

The Joker growled and pointed a finger to Raphael, who only took a step back to avoid him, although he was several feet away.

"You're going to get hurt, putting your big nose into things that don't concern you!"

The Joker's voice was dominant, and it even made Nadine take a step back against the wall. The Joker noticed her obvious reaction of fear. He turned towards her and gently ran his long fingers down her cold cheek.

"Oh don't worry, Honey Bee. I won't hurt you," he had said, ever so gently.

Nadine only nodded.

Still, just as gently, he asked, "Why so serious, baby. Give Daddy a smile, hmmm?"

His hand grasped the pack of her neck. Nadine, with no other choices, placed her hand on the bottom of his forearm, and smiled the biggest and real smile she could give.

The Joker smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. His laugh came when he released her and saw that she was still smiling. She let go of him as well.

"Swallow the tab and don't take off on me tonight. This is going to be so fun." was all he said as he headed into the side door into the club.

Nadine hadn't noticed but she already swallowed the tab. The realization sent shocks of fear throughout her. Suddenly, all the adrenaline from what had just happened had hit her. She was breathing irregularly and fast. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she pushed them off in a fury. She turned to see who had suddenly grabbed her, but saw that it was only Raphael. She had completely forgotten that he was even here. She felt tears fall down onto her cheeks while he pulled her into his chest. He was asking questions, but Nadine felt too sick to her stomach to even listen to him.

"I need to throw up… I need to throw up, now!" she screamed at Raphael.

He looked around before bringing her inside. She had squirmed against him, protesting going back inside. They both knew he would be in there to watch her.

"He's going to be watching you either way, so we might as well get inside where he might not be able to hear you!"

Nadine couldn't argue and she felt too weak to fight him. She allowed him to bring her inside.

"Bathroom," was all she said before he started searching for it. It was almost too packed to even be able to move. Nadine felt a sudden beat of strength and pushed herself away from Raphael. She fought and pushed people out of her way so she could at least make it over to the bar. Raphael got lost in the crowd and couldn't find her.

Nadine had reached the bar and from there she could assess her surroundings. Her head was still spinning, while her face was now dry from tears. She was almost too pissed off to deal with being upset. She had to find a bathroom. Her eyes scanned the DJ, behind the DJ, to the girls in the cages, and then to the VIP area. The Joker was nowhere to be seen, so she felt safe enough to ask the bartender where the restroom was.

The bartender pointed to a hallway past the girls. Nadine's shoulders fell in defeat, she couldn't go all the over there without him spotting her. Unless he had been watching the whole time. She couldn't worry about that, she needed to throw up whatever he had given to her before it kicked in. She breathed in deep and went for it. She moved around the dance floor instead, to avoid any unnecessary hazards. There wasn't a line, which she thought was odd, but she did not have time to wonder about it. She entered the room labeled women's and found that it had been locked.

She whimpered and instead went into the men's. She locked the door behind her and ran over to the toilet. It was disgusting. There was still feces still in the bowl, not that she cared at the moment. She shoved two of her fingers down her throat, but couldn't even gag. SHe reached and reached. She even tried to grab onto the 'dangly thing' in the back of her throat. She felt herself crying again and panic was rising. She looked around her and couldn't find anything she could use. She had tried for several minutes, but couldn't manage to throw up. She slammed an outstretched hand onto the ground and cursed.

She ran her hands through her hair and really started to panic. She felt the temperature rising and couldn't tell if she was crying her sweating. The music was deafening in this little porcelain room, even the light was blinking in and out of working. Nadine continued to curse and hit everything around her. The walls she was abusing was bruising her fists, but she didn't notice. She reached the mirror, she stopped herself from breaking it. The words, "Do Not Enter" in black bold marker letters caught her attention. She stared at herself, her curly hair was everywhere. She rolled her eyes and splashed water on her face in an effort to calm her nerves. When the ice cold water reached her face, she suddenly felt much calmer.

She looked back at her reflection. Her makeup was still fairly visible and still made her features look better than usual. She finally noticed red lips plastered on her forehead, but didn't try to wipe it off. It kind of a perfect kiss mark. She was sure that he did that on purpose. A type of mark that claimed her as his personal show for the night. The idea made her blood boil.

"Okay, Nadine. You're going to be okay, okay? Whatever he gave you, you can get through this. Okay? Don't worry." She only stared into her eyes and was mesmerized by the colors of them.

She started to feel a little strange, but it was a gentle type of feeling. She felt like little bugs were all hugging her skin at the same time. She blinked a few times and noticed her pupils had dilated slightly.

And that strange realization had made her start laughing. She couldn't stop. The bugs and the hugs were getting to her. She fell onto her knees and held her stomach because it ached from laughing so much. She felt her head hit the ground but was powerless to stop it. Everything was just so hilarious. She knew that something would happen if she came into the club, but she did it anyway. And guess what? She was drugged by the Joker! Now, she's laying on the ground in a dirty men's bathroom in a dirty club run by a crazy man. If that wasn't comedy, she didn't know what was.

On her back, she stared at the light, flickering above her. She was still smiling, the light was changing colors, every time it blinked. She found it quite entertaining. Then, she heard three loud bangs on the door.

She screamed out, "Who iiiiiiis it?" in a girly manner, trying to be funny.

"Nadine? Is that you?" yelled Raphael from the other side.

Dopamine rushed through her as she ran to open to door. The sudden movement made her feel even weirder than before, her head was light as a feather.

"Raphael!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His body felt soft, so she kept holding him. She was sure he was talking to her, but she couldn't seem to focus on him. She was looking at the ever changing colors on the ground.

"Nadine, come on, focus, okay?" he said, pulling her off of him.

She took that as an insult and slapped his arm. He didn't even react, because she started chuckling immediately.

"Are you feeling okay? Let me look at you…" he started to move her face around, inspecting it, as if her face was the problem.

"You always look at me, Raphael. I hate to tell you this, but it's probably not going to happen," she said, staring at his mouth. She was slurring all her words.

Raphael looked dumbfounded and asked, "What the hell, Nadine. Fuck this, I'm taking you home, okay?"

He grabbed her wrist and she squirmed away from him. He turned and grabbed her face with his two hands. He got really close, and said, "You are fucked up, Nadine. I'm trying to help you!"

"He told me to stay here, Ralph, I don't want to piss him off!" she said, pulling his hands off of her.

"He's only playing with you! He wants to see you collapse, Nadine, he's crazy! It's a game! Don't you understand that?" he tried to keep his voice down, but he was getting his point across.

Had Nadine been in her right mind, she would agree with him and she would leave. She would go home and lay in bed until the colors and bugs died down. She would drink a lot of rejuvenating tea and watch tv until she understood what they were actually saying.

But, Nadine wasn't in her right mind, now was she?

"Then I guess I'll just have to try to win his little game, right?" she said in the purest of voices.

Raphael felt defeated and it clearly showed. She felt a pang in her chest and decided to kiss his cheek. It was scratchy and unsatisfying. It was completely different than the Joker's. His had been smooth against her cheek.

She walked past Raphael to follow the colors that the lights were portraying. She reached the edge of the huge group. She felt everyone's euphoria, and she felt the bass of the song vibrate her body. It was magical.

She scanned the area, looking for her playmate, Mr. J. She finally found him on the other side of the room, staring at her from the VIP room. His gaze was intense, but it showed no emotion. He was only watching her with his blue chin was resting on top of cane. She smiled a wide grin and winked at him. In return he smirked and lifted his head. He kept his gaze, even when she turned away to join the large crowd of pests.

She danced without a single care, not even realizing that everyone was watching. She felt the music shake her body, and she felt rough hands grabbing her waist and her stomach. All of which she welcomed and adored. She was receiving so much attention. She didn't look at any of the men in particular, she just wanted to touch and be touched.

"Nadine? What…" she heard Amanda say, next to her.

Nadine erupted in a laughing fit. And worked her way over to the blonde. She was accompanied by the rest of the group, minus Rachel and Raphael. Nadine asked them, "Like what you see?"

Nadine swirled in a spin, and exclaimed, "Dance with me!"

Amanda was dumbfounded. She wasn't used to being the one who wasn't being adored. She rolled her eyes and walked away from Nadine and was followed by the rest. As if Nadine cared though, she had already forgotten she even asked her to dance. She was mesmerized by her hands that seemed to leave a trail wherever they went.

Hours passed and seemed like minutes. Or was it, minutes passed that seemed like hours? Nadine had no sense of time or personal space. She had finally found someone who she really liked dancing with. He was tall, blonde, tan, perfect. His eyes were bluish green, and Nadine was completely taken back by them. They reminded her of… oh, wait. Nadine had just remembered.

She's supposed to be winning the game! She didn't know how to play, or how to win.. If the Joker wanted her to be entertaining, she would blow his mind with how crazy she could actually be.

"You're so beautiful baby, let's get out of here," whispered the unknown blonde in her ear.

His cheek was covered with patchy hairs, although visibly, you could barely see them. Nadine wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around for the Joker. She had no interest in this boy anymore, she only wanted to see _him._

She had found him in the same exact spot she had seen him before, the same bored, lifeless eyes poured into her's. Had he ever moved?

Nadine pulled the boy with her closer and started to nibble on his neck, teasing the both of them. She heard the blonde moan, while she saw the Joker snarl. Nadine felt accomplished and continued all the way up to his ear.

She stopped just below it and whispered, "Get the fuck away from me."

She placed her small hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as she could onto the ground, before laughing hysterically again. She found it hilarious that he would even assume she wanted him. Although, the teasing might have helped with that. But screw him, Nadine thought, the only person who had her interest was the Joker.

She looked at him and took a single step towards his direction. He leaned onto his feet, and waited for her company. He smiled his classic Joker smile that both irritated the police force, and made women of all sanities fall to their knees. Nadine giggled to herself, he was smiling all for her. The Joker was…

Wait. What? The Joker? His eyes still poured into Nadine's, and she suddenly felt… hollow. Empty. What could she possibly want with the Joker? He was a madman who killed people for pleasure. He had drugged her, without even a warning. He threatened her life even before that. How could Nadine be so naive?! He had… wait. Nadine understood. He was playing a game with her, but she had already lost. She _was_ enjoying the drug, and she wanted to be around him. He had won.

Nadine looked around and saw she had lost her jacket. Her bare arms were bruised and red. Her fingernails had been bitten off, and her face felt sore… what had she been doing? She couldn't recognize her own limbs.

Nadine spinned on her heels, looking for an exit. She didn't even turn to see the Joker's reaction to her sudden twist. The room was too hot to breathe. If the room was hot, why did she feel so cold inside? She wrapped her arms around her stomach and waist, trying to keep whatever she holding, in. She couldn't vomit here, anywhere but here. She found the door she had entered in earlier. Or was it a whole day ago? How long had she been here, playing his game?

"Move!" she screamed at anyone in her way, she was running towards the exit. She found herself in a dimly lit street, the sun was just coming up. Had she been there all night?

The windows in the surrounding buildings were orange. Or were they purple? Nadine closed her eyes and collapsed in the same spot she had been hours (days?) ago. She was speaking with the Joker… this is where he had introduced himself. This was where he threatened her. Maybe that was why he had done this? Maybe he was punishing her for eavesdropping. She didn't know. The only thing she did know was that the morning air was freezing, and her head was resting on her knees. She didn't know where her friends were, and she barely even knew where she was.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna ride with us?" she heard a man that was walking by ask.

Nadine looked up and saw a young black man, only a few years older, accompanied by 3 other tall black men. They all had the same tattoo on their shoulder, and were staring at her.

Nadine shook her head no, and placed her closed eyes back on her knees.

"Oh, come on, sweetie, we'll treat you right. One at a time," his 'joke' caused his friends to snicker, but the real danger behind his words were lingering in the air.

"No!" she screamed at them, "Leave me alone… please, please, just go away!"

A moment passed and then she heard them all laughing again. They're annoying voices were irritating her, and she felt anger course through her. In every place, she felt anger and rage.

"Come on, girl, stay quiet and we won't hurt you," said another one of the men, who had stepped closer to her.

She looked up and they were all surrounding her, one on every exit she could possibly have. The lights from the sun and the reflective glasses they all wore confused her. Her head was still milky.

The one at her most left made the first move, the one who had originally stopped to talk to her. He reached for her arm and tugged her towards him. She wasn't going to make it easy though. She dropped all her weight and he dragged her slightly on the rough pavement.

Another one of the men had tried to reach for her legs, but she saw him first and kicked him in the side of his thigh. He groaned and dropped down on one knee. The others all moved in unison to get her under control. Before she knew it, she had kicked and thrashed about, and actually managed to make it hard for them. But four men against one girl? She knew she didn't have a chance.

She finally decided to scream, to get someone's attention. No one came rushing for her, no one came at all. She even saw people walking on the streets and ignored the problem. They had her by the waist and was dragging her limp body towards the back of the alley. Nadine had never been forced by another person before. Her confused head was still seeing trails, she wanted to pass out. She didn't want to remember this.

"Knock me out, please, please just knock me out. I don't want to-"

"Oh shut up, bitch. We'll do whatever we feel like and you'll love it." said another one of the men who hadn't spoken yet.

"Please… I can't-"

"I said shut up!" he yelled at her, dropping her momentarily to slap her across the face. The stinging came first, then the throbbing pain from the impact. Her vision turned into black dots, and she smiled.

A gunshot rang, deafening Nadine momentarily. She felt the grip around her be loosened. She took the opportunity to turn to one of them and elbow him straight in the face. She felt the force of the impact, and realized she probably just broke his nose. She was surprised by her accuracy, but didn't question it.

"Oh, shit… Mr. J! We didn't know… we didn't know she was claimed, please, dude, you have to-"

When another gunshot rang out, Nadine dropped onto the ground, and covered her ears. The shot was louder that time. Next to her, she saw the lifeless eyes of the man who had first grabbed her. He had a hole going through his temple. Blood was dripping from the wound, down his cheek, and dripping off the tip of his nose. For a terrifying moment, she felt… happy. He was dead. He couldn't hurt her. She heard two more gunshots before looking away from him. She removed her hands from her ears.

She looked around her some more, the sunlight was finally rising. She saw all their bodies surrounding her, the same bullet wound in their heads. The man whose nose she broke… well, he wouldn't be needing it anymore. When she looked around some more, she saw her rescuer. Of course, he had blue eyes and now messy green hair. He looked menacing, dangerous. But, he had just saved her. She felt weak for a moment, like all of her energy had been drained. Her breathing was normal, as long as that was all she focussed on.

After he holstered his gun, Mr. J walked over to her and kicked over one of the bodies to inspect it. He looked like he recognized them, but he had no sympathy in his eyes. He looked more of… disgusted by them. He kicked him again, adding insult to injury. Nadine, her stomach still on the tops of her thighs, hands on the ground, she stared at him. The sunlight was making a halo around him. She never knew danger could be so beautiful.

That's when he finally looked at her.

"Are you just going to lay in with the dead?" he asked, his voice being calmer than his appearance.

She looked around her again, and the reality of her situation became real. She was lying with a gaggle of dead bodies. She rose, her hands holding her cold arms. While staring at her, the Joker unwrapped his lavender jacket and put it around her shoulders. His fingers rubbed against her bare shoulder for only a moment. His chest was revealed and showed muscle and tattoos. Although, Nadine was too shocked to notice.

She felt… nothing. Her heart beat was regular, her lungs could handle breathing. She was only empty. The inside of the jacket was hot, so she pulled it over her arms. It instantly warmed her skin.

Mr. J started chuckling and said, "Did you have fun, tonight, darling?"

She stared at him. It was the only thing she could muster. His words sent a chill down her spine, something he was getting quite good at.

Without a reply, he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the side door of the club. At first, she was hesitant. She didn't want to go back in there. So many things have already happened inside that building that would follow her for the rest of her life. She looked behind her at the Joker, he was only smiling and gently pushing her towards the door. After feeling a tear brim her eye, she assumed going inside was better than staying out there with all the bodies.

When she was inside, she saw the Joker give one of his henchman a look and immediately he nodded and went outside. He would take care of the problem, no one would even even know how those horrible men died.

"What, rapists got your tongue?" Mr. J started laughing.

Nadine's eyes filled with tears, she blinked to make them disappear, but it only made them fall. Her eyes felt so heavy, Nadine started to feel dizzy. The trail behind her hands were gone, and the music had stopped playing. Everything was so silent, except for the Joker's laughter.

"I need…" Nadine tried to say, her head spinning too much for her to finish.

The Joker groaned and waved her away, as if he was done with her.

Nadine tried taking a step, then another, until she lost her footing. She reached for the wall on her way down, but before her forehead collided with the floor, she felt arms reach around her shoulders.

"Oh, you have turned from fun to annoyance so quickly, Honey Bee," whimpered the Joker behind her while he dragged her to a couch.

The last thing Nadine saw was the pale face of the notorious Mr. J.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own the Joker or Batman or any of the DC series***

 ***Although this should be obvious because i would make so many things different and fucked up***

 ***Be grateful that I don't own DC***

" _Don't you ever think about falling?" he asked, his voice suggested he was curious, but you could never judge his interests based on his voice._

 _You had to take him all in. Nadine had learned that. You had to take his tone, his expressions, and his actions all at once to know what he really wanted. They all would suggest different things and you would upset him if you guessed wrong. She had learned how to know exactly what he wanted by now._

 _She turned, the rising sun temporarily blinding her. Her back was to the edge of the building. Her long grey dress was blowing in the light wind. It was over the building. Had it been caught on something, she would fall. But for some reason, she wasn't scared._

 _She looked at the man she had grown to love with her whole heart and her entire soul. His eyes said he knew what she would say. His hands were in his pants pockets, so he was unaggressive. He was, in fact, very calm. She loved him when he was like this, peaceful. Although, she even loved him when he was angry._

 _While she was staring at him, he was doing the same. He was taking her in as well. Her long hair reached her waist, and was golden like honey in this lighting. He only ever wanted something like this. A woman who loved him truly and deeply._

 _It was beautiful, the two of them. She accepted his flaws and his insanity, because he had accepted her's. Nadine looked at him, his tanned skin was soft and cold. His blue eyes, accented by his brown hair and high cheek bones, were glistening while he stared at her._

" _I used to, I used to think about falling. All the time. Didn't you?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair, pushing it back, like he likes it._

" _I thought about jumping. Or, more of leaping. All the way down until… I reached the bottom."_

" _What about now, my King?" she said, with a giggle and putting her hands on his chest._

" _Well, Honey, I think about flying, now." he replied, making her cheeks go red._

 _He pulled her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smelled like their shampoo and baby powder. It was wonderful. Everything was…_

"God damn it, when is she going to wake up? I'm so tired of watching a useless, fucked up girl," said a rough man's voice.

Nadine kept her eyes closed, the feeling of comfort and love was dissipating by the millisecond. The flashes of the dream were still fairly vivid, for now. Nadine held on to the feeling for as long as she could. But the man's complaining interrupted her.

Her head was aching, how long had she been sleeping? She felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her head was pounding with every heartbeat.

"Mr. J told me he gave her a quadruple dosed acid tab, she's going to be hating life for the next few days. She's not allowed to leave yet. Just stop complaining. This is why we get paid the big bucks," said the other man.

By the way their voices sounded, Nadine could tell they were facing away from her. She kept her eyes closed. She couldn't stay here! It was insane. He only knew her name… if she could get out here without any attention, the Joker wouldn't even notice until she was long gone.

"What's so special about her? She's all bruised, her hair's a mess. This girl must have had a great time, am I right?" he joked, making the other man laugh as well.

That's when Nadine remembered exactly what happened. The images she would have rather forgotten flashed in her head. The four men, they dragged her. They hit her, and they were going to… they were going to do something far worse than death. But, Mr. J had saved her. He had killed them all without any hesitation. Nadine's chest swelled with pride and fear. She also knew that what those men were attempting… it made her angry.

Nadine fought the urge to scream. At anyone or nothing. Nadine just wanted to scream. She had to escape first. She assumed the Joker only wanted to keep her there to play with her more. She wasn't going to be a toy in his game anymore. She was getting the hell out, even if she had to fight for it.

She finally got the courage to open her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she knew exactly where she was. She was in the VIP room, surrounded by beads. She could even see the exit from here. The room looked a lot less exotic once you were inside. She looked at her surroundings very slowly, to not cause any attention. The two men's backs were to her, they were still chatting about nonsense. Point is, they were distracted. Nadine looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing the Joker's purple jacket, and her dress was ripped in some places. Her knuckles were bruised and so were her wrists.

She didn't have time to take off his jacket, she would have to ditch it somewhere. She would have to find a gas station on the way home, she didn't want to be any more noticed than she already was.

She looked behind her once more, making sure the two men didn't notice her standing. They didn't and she slowly moved the beads out of her way, silently, she moved right through them. Nadine thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She thanked god for her ability to sneak in and out of anywhere, even when stressed. The door was straight ahead when she heard his voice. She dropped onto her knees to hide behind a huge speaker.

"Boys, how is my new little friend?" his voice made her head ache more.

"Still out like a light, Mr. J. Might need to force her awake soon," he giggled at his own joke.

"No one touches her without my permission. She has valuable…"

His voice faded out. Nadine's chest was pumping so fast, she thought her heart would jump out of its chest.

"Where is she?!" he screamed out. She jumped at the velocity of the anger behind his words.

The blanket she had been using was thrown into the beads and landed on top of the speaker she was hiding behind. She placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from yelping out too loud.

"Boss… we- she was just here! Not more than two minutes ago!"

"Shut up and find her! Everyone! Find the girl!" he screamed again, she heard his gun be cocked.

Without thinking, she bolted for the door on all fours. She refused to be found no less than 5 minutes after escaping. She wouldn't be stuck here against her will. The door opened easily, and she stood up when the cold air hit her.

It was night time again, she didn't have any recollection of time. The only thing she cared about was getting the hell out of there. She looked to her right and started running, after realizing she no longer had shoes. It made things so much easier. She ran and ran, not knowing where the hell she was. When she looked behind her she didn't notice anyone following her. She slowed her pace to a very fast walk and pulled his jacket around her tighter, she felt that she couldn't even breath.

The people she was passing were looking at her as if she was crazy. They had no idea how crazy her night had been. Again, she looked behind her, in every corner. There's no way he would be able to find her now. She was too far gone.

"Hey sweetie, looking for some fun?" asked a young boy, laughing, as she passed him.

Instantly, she wanted to slap the crap out of him, but she stopped herself. She had to remain unnoticeable. She only wanted to be a fly on the wall again. She longed to be ignored like usual. The faster she moved, the more she was constantly looking behind her to make sure no one was following her.

After about an hour of walking aimlessly, turning down random streets and probably going in more circles than she realized, she felt her body ache. Nadine decided to search her surroundings, for something that would tell her where home was. She had never been on this side of Gotham more than 3 times. She felt defeated. She didn't have any money, she couldn't take a cab or bus. She didn't trust anyone enough to ask for directions. Anyone of them could be working for the Joker. He had more informants than a tree has roots.

She stopped, suddenly, and leaned against the wall of an apartment building. She felt like a little girl lost in the city. She could go back, beg to not be killed for running, if she could even find the club. But she would rather take her chances with the streets. At least here, not everyone was a trained killer ready for orders. As far as she knew, anyway.

For a moment, she felt tears stream down her face, and she allowed herself to cry. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn't know where she was, the Joker himself was probably searching for her, and she still had a headache. She had been drugged and beaten all in one night and she was exhausted still. She only wanted to go home.

When she looked up, blinking through her tears, she found that there wasn't anyone on the street now. She was completely alone with tall, old apartment buildings. Until, she looked to her left and saw two men in black, pointing at her and jogging towards her. One of them was talking into a cell phone.

"Shit!" she said, she turned around and started running.

She ran as fast as she could, passing building after building like a blur. The streets were barely lit, she kept her eyes on the ground. She watched every crack while she sprinted, she refused to fall and be captured now. She felt sweat drip down her face, but she didn't feel out of breath. She could run away like this forever. Once she lost track of direction again, she looked behind her and saw that they were no longer behind her. She turned into an alley and put her back against the wall.

Her fast, raspy breathing made her chest hurt and her vision became blurry.

"Did I imagine that? No… they had to be real… were they? Fuck!" she screamed and punched the wall behind her.

"They're gone." a deep voice said behind her, making her jump.

She turned and saw no one. But above her, she saw a tall dark figure gliding down towards her. She pressed her back against the wall, attempting to get as far away from the figure as she could. She felt a lot of pressure on her chest when it landed a few feet in front of her. The slanted white eyes, the almost only visible thing about him, Nadine recognized immediately.

"You… you're Batman?" she stepped forward, the weight off her shoulder lifted, and continued, "Oh thank god… can you please take me home? I'm so scared, I just want to-"

"I will. You just need to tell her everything you know about the Joker. Where is his safe house? Where did you see him last?" he said, now stable on the ground, not listening to a word she said.

Nadine was shocked, but she really shouldn't be. She had spent who knows how many days with him, and now she was running away from his henchman. Of course the bat would assume she knew about him. She thought about his questions, and suddenly felt that she shouldn't tell him anything.

She remembered the name of his building, she could even show him exactly where it was from here, and how to get in.. but something inside her was screaming at her to keep silent. Maybe she feared the Joker more than she trusted the Bat.

"No… no, I'm not involved with him. I don't know anything," she said, "Please just take me home."

"You're wearing _his_ jacket and his men are searching for you… you must know something. He can't hurt you here, I promise." he assured her.

His words fell on deaf Joker had saved her from a horrible fate, probably even death. She owed him, she would give him her silence, then they would even enough.

"Girl, please tell me, anything." he begged.

"I don't know anything. I don't even know whose jacket this is. Just… leave me alone," she pleaded angrily.

She turned away from Batman, knowing he wouldn't help her anymore without some piece of information.

"If you won't tell me anything willfully, I'm forced to arrest you. The police will get it out of you," he sighed, and Nadine felt his hand grab both of her wrists easily.

"Hey! No! No! No! I just want to go home! I don't know anything! Let me go!" she screamed as loud as she could.

She struggled against his grip around her arms. But it was like a mouse trying to be rid of a lion. It was impossible. The Bat put cuffs around her wrists with ease, her arms stuck in front of her.

"This could have been easy for you. I'm truly sorry about this."

She continued kicking and screaming while he dragged her towards his vehicle, parked invisibility in the back.

"Oh, Batsy. Since when do you pick on helpless little girls?" she heard his chilly voice and laugh, not too far away. "I thought that was my job!"

Nadine smiled, but then frowned. She was only going to go from one captivity to another. Batman stepped in front of her and put up his wrists. She assumed that he had some sort of weapon, ready to use it against the Joker.

Suddenly, a little can was dropped in front of her, than another. After a tense moment, they started expelling white gas very quickly. In less than a few seconds, the entire alley was filled with it. Nadine couldn't see past her hands. She felt someone grab onto her restraints and was pulled towards the street. Once she was out of the smoke, she saw the pale skin of her rescuer.

"Having fun yet, Honey Bee?" he asked her while he raised his own weapon to fight. He fired a few shots blindly into the smoke.

She rolled her eyes at him and yelled, "Can we please just get out of here?!"

He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. After a second, she saw a bright purple car come racing down the street.

"All in good time, my dear, eager to be alone with your's truly?" he laughed at his own joke.

Just then, a wire came out of the smoke and latched onto the Joker's sleeve. He held his ground, kept his feet sturdy before trying into the smoke. He dropped his gun when the wire was tugged even harder on the other side. He groaned, and tried standing, but the strength of the wire was pulling him into it.

Nadine felt stuck, her hands were bound. The car was almost there, his men would help him. But they wouldn't be here in time. Nadine looked around, for something that could help him. His gun was only a few feet away from her. Nadine dropped onto her knees and picked up the weapon. She had never held a gun before, the weight of it was surprising. It was such a small thing, how could it possibly weigh so much?

She heard the Joker scream "Shoot him!" but she instead shot the wire. She missed it, the bullet creating a hole in the concrete. Cursing, she closed one eye and aimed again. She fired and the wire snapped. Once freed, the Joker ripped the gun out of her hands and shot in the direction of the Bat.

After he had shot the gun a few more times, he grabbed onto Nadine's cuffs and lifted her towards his purple car.

He shot orders out to his men who were pouring out of the car with larger machine guns ready and aimed. He shoved Nadine into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Once inside, Nadine started to feel how fast her heart was pumping. It had been exhilarating, firing the gun. She heard more guns blazing around her, but the car had been sound proof enough to not hurt her ears. She watched as the Joker circled the car and put a few bullets into the fog he created. Nadine doubted Batman was still even there, he's outmanned, there's no way he could possibly win at this point. The Joker opened the door and slammed it after him.

He looked pissed off, but when he looked over at Nadine, her fear was obvious. He smiled a creepy smile, revealing his shiny grill. He punched on the gas without warning, sending Nadine way back into her seat. They were down the street and turning a corner faster than Nadine had ever seen. The Joker, meanwhile, was now glaring at the road ahead of him.

He didn't seem to care about the men he left behind. How could people be so devoted to him? Could it be his money or their fear of him? She couldn't see anyone being truly devoted by themselves. He must have offered or threatened something too great to refuse.

The car had slowed down some, but he was still weaving in and out of lanes. Nadine had calmed down and was watching him as we went. She wouldn't admit it, but the speed was actually fun. She had never gone so fast before. Nadine felt calmer and calmer while she watched him drive. He never glanced behind him, he never seemed to look for danger anywhere. Nadine grabbed the handle in the door just to keep herself from flying through the window. She didn't have a seatbelt on, not that she even thought about it. Nadine looked around and recognized the gas station that she visited every morning. She knew where she was. Her apartment was only a few blocks up!

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"That ruins the fun of it, doesn't it?"

He pressed down on the gas pedal again, until he abruptly stopped in front of her building.

She was dumbfounded. How did he know where she lived? Why wasn't he keeping her?

"I don't understand… You know where I live?! How…?"

"I do my research, Nadine Lucille Hath," he said, hands still gripping the steering wheel.

Nadine didn't respond, how could she? He knew her whole name, there's no telling how much he knew about her at this point. She felt violated, like her privacy had been invaded. But that was the famous part of the Joker, he always knew what was happening around him.

"You're not going to keep me? I thought-"

He interrupted her, waving his hand away and saying, "You shot the wire, freeing me from captivity and you kept your mouth shut around the Bat about me. Why? "

"It was… You saved me, from those men. I owed you," was all she said. It was all she could say. She barely understood it herself.

He pursed out his lips in surprise and turned to look into the street again. After a moment of thought, he sighed and pulled out a strange looking key. He put of his hand, for Nadine's taking. She gave him her wrists and with a flash, she was free.

Nadine rubbed her wrists while he said, "You can go."

She smiled and grasped the door handle before the purple sleeve around her caught her eye. She started to take it off, but he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Keep it. So you'll remember me by, yes?" He smiled wide.

She nodded, still smiling, and hesitated for a moment. She wanted to give him something back. For some reason she wanted him to remember her too. He went out of his way to protect her, twice. Her head still ached, and felt a little fuzzy and she knew that she should just run out of the car and forget everything. But the high from the adrenaline was stopping her.

She looked at him while he looked at her. She leaned in slowly, but he didn't move. He kept her gaze, while she gently planted a kiss on his smooth cheek.

"So you'll forget about me?" She asked as she slid away and opened the door to the outside world.

He laughed his classic laugh and said, "Already have, Honey Bee."

She turned away from him, and still felt his gaze behind, watching her as she strode up confidently to her building.

Once inside, she finally turned and saw he had left. She felt a sort of sadness, but mostly relief. Her adventures with him were finally over. And she could finally collapse in her comfortable and familiar bed and sleep.

She looked up the flight of stairs and noticed something strange. There was no doorman, or any security at the receptionist desk. It was utterly silent. Maybe she should appreciate it. She shrugged and started her way upstairs. Her room is on the 5th floor, of course. Nadine was actually a really big fan of heights.

When she finally got to her room, she got the extra key she kept underneath the plant and unlocked the door. Once inside, she smelled the familiar stench of her apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her. She went into her bedroom after turning on some lights and looked around. Everything was in its place, except for the box containing her sister's clothes.

After folding them and taking off the one she had been wearing, she went into the bathroom. Her bare body was bruised from her knees to her face. She had two nasty ones on the tops of her knees, they ached with every step, although she hardly noticed. Her stomach was dark purple in a few spots, but the most painful one was on her arm. It was from when the big man grabbed her. She shook her head, trying to forget the trauma. She also noticed a light hickey at the base of her neck. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, at the fact that it happened and she didn't remember who had given it to her. The slap across the face that she had received gave her a light bruise on her cheek. She was spared a black eye, although her make-up had run dry and was flaking off. Her mascara and eyeliner had blackened her bags. Her lipstick was smeared, but barely noticeable. She noticed the red kiss on her forehead and groaned.

She remembered how she wanted to be around him while she was hallucinating. She remembered kissing and dancing with boys, she felt disgusting. While she appreciated the Joker and the real fun he gave her, she still had some of her common sense. He was a manipulating sociopath. The only thing going through her mind was when he killed the men, she couldn't see anything past that for a little.

Nadine turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on her face. It dripped down her face and instantly relaxed her. She wiped away all the make-up and made sure to get rid of the kiss mark the Joker had left. There, it's like it had never happened.

Nadine thought about jumping into the shower, to wash away all the filth she had just been through and clear her thoughts, but decided to go to her deck and smoke a well deserved cigarette. She figured she really owed herself one at this point. She threw on a thick robe and walked around her bed to her bedside table. She opened the drawer containing her cigarettes and her cell phone. She clicked on the home button, but the screen only showed black with a low battery. She didn't have the energy to plug it in right now, not that she wanted to waste her time on contacting anyone. She grabbed her pack and opened her balcony door.

Once outside, she smelled the night air. She actually smiled to herself. Now that all the excitement had finally ended, she could see it as being...enlightening? Who knew that life could be so exciting with only a drug or even just by meeting someone. Although, the Joker wasn't just someone. He was the King of Gotham, the Clown of Chaos… he was the Joker!

And he had been… kind? He had been at least honorable… for the most part, at least. Nadine shrugged her shoulders and lit her cigarette. She allowed the smoke to enter her lungs, burning her throat a little bit. It hurt but it felt relieving. She blew out the smoke and watched it float down towards the dimly lit street very slowly.

She thought about her dream… she felt like it had to have been the Joker, because he had called her Honey. But, that man couldn't have been him. He seemed (felt) so loving and warm. Nadine couldn't see the Joker ever actually being like that. Also, he looked like a normal man. Mr. J was pale like death and had a dark demeanor that you could feel from a mile away. Still, the feeling she had when she woke up had been comforting. Even in the place she was in.

After several minutes of inhaling and exhaling, she finished her smoke. She thought about having another, but decided to just collapse into bed. As soon as her head hit her very cold pillow, she felt her eyes drop. They became so heavy and her mind wandered. She saw the lights and how they had trailed as she spun around them that night. Her time there truly had been a lot of fun, because she had given up control and did whatever her mind had told her to. It was a nice moment of release. She wouldn't say she regretted going out, instead she would say she wants to do that again. The adrenaline and the fear had mixed together in her mind, becoming one in the same. Both exhilarating and dangerous. In the end, she survived, and she was grateful to have the experience.

Hour after hour, she slept. It was dreamless, and peaceful. Nadine had never slept for this long before. The wind blew in through the open balcony door, sending chills throughout her asleep body. To her, she was peaceful, hardly moving. But to the man watching her from the fire escape saw her tossing and turning all night. So curious, she was.

He watched her,all of his anger as pointed towards this one little girl. He had never felt such rage towards another person before. Until now, he had never wanted to kill a woman so badly. Although, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed imagining how he would kill her. Or how he would make her suffer beforehand. His imagination grew wild. Wilder than he had known he could reach. But, again, he loved it. It made just watching her even more worthwhile. For now, he would only watch. Let her live her life as if she wasn't the cause of his broken heart. He would allow her time to make any amends, before he cut the life out of her. It was just, it was deserved. She was lucky to be living this long.


End file.
